


Tumblr Prompts

by Auroranym



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Jem'Hadar Feelings, M/M, Open Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroranym/pseuds/Auroranym
Summary: Every once and awhile I'll ask for writing prompts on Tumblr. This is where I'll put them.





	1. Sad Story (Out of Luck) - Keevan/Remata'Klan

**Author's Note:**

> "Keevan/Remata'klan for the ds9 prompts?"
> 
> Your wish is my command.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remata'Klan muses about his relationship with Keevan.

Remata'Klan understood what was happening, no matter what Keevan may think. Keevan would die if he didn't get to a healer soon, and the thought made his chest tighten in grief. Emotions such as sadness and grief weren't common among the Jem'Hadar, but Remata'Klan always knew he was somewhat different than his peers. He didn't find the same sadistic pleasure in fighting that his fellow Jem'Hadar did, but in the end that seemed to work out to his advantage. He caught Keevan's eye and the vorta eventually started to find excuses for them to be together. It was nothing so obvious as a romantic relationship, but there were still feelings hidden there underneath the pretense of business that they both used.

"There is a doctor on the way, Keevan," he said, kneeling by the vorta's rock after making sure they were not being watched.

"Thank you for informing me, Third," Keevan said, weakly running a hand across Remata'Klan's cheek. He didn't understand the gesture fully, but he knew that it would be considered intimate by many species' standards. "You were always my favorite."

Even such simple prise made his chest puff up with pride. He wanted to be the best for his vorta and for the Founders. It was all he ever wanted.

He had been sure that Keevan would have him killed after he questioned him so blatantly, but he was pleased to have been wrong this time.

"I live to serve the Founders," Remata'Klan said the words, but they both knew that his true devotion was directed to his precious vorta.

They didn't the chance to speak more before the doctor and the prisoners were escorted to Keevan.

Things seemed like such a blur from then on out. The only time that things seemed to slow down was when he saw the insides of his precious Keevan. His blood covered the doctor's hands, staining the skin. Keevan's shirt was simply ruined by the end of the surgery, but that was hardly significant.

Remata'Klan knew he was going to die the moment he looked into Keevan's eyes. He accepted it, just as he would anything else, but he couldn't help but wish they had more time together. They could have had something real. Or at least, that's what Remata'Klan told himself as he marched to greet his death.


	2. Someone New - Leeta/Ezri

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezri decides to visit friends on Ferenginar and she finds that her feelings for Leeta aren't as absent as she thought they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Leeta and Ezri for the prompt thing?" from Anon.
> 
> This isn't a ship I ever considered but I dig it.

After things went south with Julian, Ezri knew she needed to get away from the station. Deep Space Nine felt like a skeleton with so many of the crew gone. With the war over, some people just didn't have a reason to stay anymore, and it made her chest ache. Even Worf was gone. She supposed it was time for a change for her too.

She wanted desperately to go to Ferenginar and visit Leeta. Ezri had liked her, and she always felt so happy when she was around. There was a small part of her that had always been infatuated with the older woman, and when Leeta had invited her to her and Rom's home, she knew right then that she would be taking her up on it.

Ezri smiled softly to herself before deciding to make the call to Leeta as soon as possible.

"Ezri!" Leeta's beaming face greeted her on the monitor. "I'm so glad you called. I was just thinking of you."

Her eyebrows shot up. "What were you thinking about?"

"Just how much I missed you. No deep dark schemes or anything," she laughed.

"Glad to hear it," Ezri smiled before deciding to change the subject. "I was thinking about maybe visiting Ferenginar soon. I was hoping we could see each other."

Leeta's face lit up at Ezri's words. "I'll do you one better. You can stay here with us! We have more spare rooms than we know what to do with."

It was just what Ezri was hoping for. "I can leave Friday. Is that okay with you?"

"It's perfect." She says warmly. "I can't wait to see you."

"I'll see you then, Leeta."

"Goodbye, Ezri." Leeta gives a small wave before cutting off the transmission.

With that taken care of, Ezri decided to start making the arrangements.

One week later, Ezri found herself standing in front of a beaming Bajoran. Leeta looked as radiant as always and it almost left Ezri breathless.

She could hardly help herself when she threw at the woman for a hug. For her part, Leeta responded enthusiastically, and it brought back that warm fuzzy feeling she had anytime Leeta was close. 

"It's so good to see you," Ezri mumbled into the Bajoran woman's shoulder.

"It's good to see you too." Ezri felt Leeta smile against her neck before she pulled away. "Come on; let me show you to your room."

Things seemed to move in a rush after that. Servants took her belongings and Leeta whisked her away to an extravagant room on the third floor. It would have had a magnificent view if Ferenginar ever stopped raining.

There was a playful smile on Leeta's lips as she watched Ezri admire the room. "Impressive, isn't it? The old version was a bit too Ferengi for my taste, so I requested that two of the rooms be remodeled for any guests we had from Deep Space Nine."

"You certainly made good choices; this is amazing," Ezri says as she settles down on the bed with Leeta joining her soon after. The conversation strayed from the room and to the subject of Leeta's studies.

As they laid side by side on the bed and talked, Ezri took time to admire Leeta in all her beauty. She knew that Leeta and Rom had an open relationship, but was she really willing to risk her friendship over this?

Ezri watched Leeta's lips while she spoke and decided that, yes, she really was willing to risk it all for this. She waited patiently for her to stop talking before leaning in and pressing her lips to Leeta's. They were soft and tasted sweet, and it was all she wanted and more. That feeling of flying returned and she couldn't help but pull Leeta closer when she felt her smile against her lips.

The kiss seemed so brief, yet when they pulled away they were both breathing heavily.

"What took you so long?" Leeta asked quietly. "I thought I had been too subtle for you."

Ezri gave a soft laugh in response. "Oh, you were, but don't worry, I think I got the hint."

Leeta merely laughed and pulled Ezri into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed this at all!


End file.
